epic_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shenzi
Shenzi is a fanmade character for the movie Epic, and princess of the Boggans. Appearance Shenzi has grey-blue, amphibian-like skin from her father, long black hair from her mother, although there's no extra color like the on the former's, with long bangs and a fringe covering her forehead, a round black nose, and a short stature. Her right eye, always uncovered, is green like Venus', but the left, shown only in her very last scene for a brief time, is red with a yellow sclera like Mandrake's. For most of her time, she wears a bat pelt over her head and shoulders like a cloak, just like Mandrake's, only smaller. Personality Shenzi is a hard worker, who constantly trains herself to be the best warrior she can be. In fact, her first appearance shows her training airborne on her personal grackle. But despite her workaholic nature, she still has some child-like qualities, such as giggling at Mandrake poking Mub and Grub's eyes, and making a mock face at Nod during the climatic battle. She is shown to care deeply for her family, such as following her parents when Dagda is shot down, getting furious at Bufo for insulting him, screaming for Venus when her demise comes, and shoving Mandrake away to take the pod's blast for him, showing some nobility. Relationships Mandrake Shenzi has a close, tight relationship with her father. She works herself to the bone to be the best fighter possible, possibly to make him happy. Although when she's not around, he worries that she needs to give herself a break, and that she'll eventually go too far without rest. She listens with interest, along with her mother, at Mandrake's story of Dagda's childhood, and glares at Mub and Grub when they complain, even remarking with one word directed to them: "wusses". In the last battle at Moonhaven, she is the last to go, other than Mandrake, and sticks close to him. When her grackle is shot down, she panickedly jumps on Mandrake's, before he heads for the pod. When they arrive, he has her wait by his bird to stay safe, and she reluctantly obeys. As he fights past the Leafmen with ease, she watches with fascination from her spot, and her hopes grow with his, but is scared and concerned as he battles with Ronin. Venus She has a good, healthy relationship with her mother. Venus shows a little less concern (only a little) about her excessive training, although knowing she just wants to make herself worthy. In Wrathwood after capturing Mub, Grub, and the pod, she, with her daughter, listens intently to Mandrake's story about Dagda's youth, annoyed at Mub and Grub's whining. Shenzi seems to have inherited Venus' determination and willing to please others, in her side of battle. Dagda Shenzi seems to be close with her older half-brother. He's initially not enthusiastic about having a sister, but warms up to her. When he is shot down by Ronin, she shows clear devastation as she and her parents dive down to his aid. She gives Bufo a death glare when he makes light of her brother, and joins her folks in his interrogation, and shows interest in his childhood told by her father. Trivia *She is descended from Shenzi Tuck, who was fanmade for Disney's Robin Hood, A Goofy Movie, and Nickelodeon's Rugrats. Category:OCs Category:Female Characters Category:Daughters Category:Boggans Category:Solar People